The Kingdoms of Common Folk
The Kingdoms of Common Folk are those Kingdoms that are largely comprised of common folk, though they may possess minorities of Thuríev and other such races. For this reason, the Kingdoms of Common Folk are also referred to as the Kingdoms of Men. Daedynos Althéa Main article: The Kingdom of Althéa The Kingdom of Althéa is situated upon the central plains and southern forests of Daedynos, occupying the entirety of the Warrior's March Peninsula, and ending its border along the southern border of the Gorvalín Woods. * Its capital is Val Sayre, currently ruled by King Balthéon, and his children: Crown Prince Aevan, Prince Kyras and the twins Princess Raelah and Prince Raelys ** Other major cities include: *** Val Myros *** Val Tethyr *** Val Athrod *** Val Erovi *** Val Tormyn Althéa is known to be the largest Kingdom of all across Keleron, boasting a culture teeming in magic and national pride. With the majority of its cities sitting on the coastlines of Daedynos, Althéa is among the wealthiest Kingdoms of Keleron, with trade and travel abundant both to and from its gleaming cities of white. Many live happily under the generous rule of King Baltéon, enjoying their peaceful and idyllic lives. By no means does this make them complacent, as the armies of Althéa are among the most well-esteemed in the entirety of Keleron, often emerging victorious even when vastly outnumbered. * Its banner bears the Althéan Star (two concave hexagons overlaid on each other to form a six-pointed star) atop a ring of gold Anthanar The City-Kingdom of Anthanar is huddled atop and around the Hill of Anthar, just southeast of the Bloody Pass, bordered by Sarifar to the west, and Althéa to the north and east. * As a City-Kingdom, its only city is Anthanar, currently ruled by King Larcin Anthanar is comprised of a crude people, who while they aspire to be as gleaming as the neighbouring Althéans, cannot ignore the constant threat of the Sarfari vampires and werewolves. As a result, Anthanari are a hardened people, ensuring that their heavy-walled city remains the fortress it is known to be. * Its banner bears a burning sword wedged deep into the earth Laetho Bellewyn The City-Kingdom of Bellewyn is the southernmost known settlement in Keleron, south of the Arquilis Desert, and a day's journey east of Caster's Wood. * As a City-Kingdom, its only city is Bellewyn, currently ruled by the twins King Thyramar and Queen Thessabelle Bellewyn is a hardened city, preferring to keep their solitude to the far south. Its people are known to be unfriendly and little, if any, contact is usually made on their behalf. However, Bellewyn has remained a bastion of strength, having kept multitudes of bandits, rogue barbarians and unknown creatures from Perdiroth at bay for centuries now. * Its banner bears the rook castle tower Saermia Main article: The Kingdom of Saermia The Kingdom of Saermia is completely intertwined amongst the high mountains and deep valleys of northern Laetho, extending from the Maiden's Rise to the edges of Solheim Forest. * Its capital is Throenhar, currently ruled by the Twin Kings Daymin and Dravan ** Its other major cities include: *** Dwinhar *** Filka *** Valhar *** Balrohar *** Kelmahar Ruled by the twin kings, the logical master tactician Warmaster Daymin and the equally cunning and ruthless Warlord Dravan, Saermia enjoys a warmongering culture that holds the belief that "anyone with strength may rise", regardless of rank or birth. Saermians believe that only the most powerful are worthy of recognition, and so constantly train in battle and combat tactic to better themselves each and every day. Their dreams of conquest are only contained by the efforts of the Academy and Althéa, though many fear what is to become of the rest of Laetho should this uneasy agreement be broken. * Its banner bears a crossed sword and axe, encircled by a ring of fire; the sword (blade-up) bears Daymin's crown, the axe (blade-up) bears Dravan's crown The United Cities The United Cities of Kessamyr, Orsym, Salwyth & Thyram lie along the southeastern coast of Laetho, on the Bleeding Fang Peninsula. * The United Cities are currently governed by the Eastern Council, which periodically cycles its seat of power between the four cities Citizens of the United Cities are known to be among the most liberal, and to many others, often appear to exist in a state of perpetual jubilation. The streets of Kessamyr in particular echo endlessly with music and laughter, while the famous cisterns-turned-banquet halls of Salwyth often play house to feasts of wine and music, and the occasional orgy. * While each city has its own banner, its United banner bears a four-pointed star under a wreath of roses ** The banner of Kessamyr bears the three-stringed lyre atop two blue-starbells ** The banner of Orsym bears the Sciontel hawk in flight ** The banner of Salwyth bears the three berried grapevine below a sun of five rays ** The banner of Thyram bears the Hasherlock badger Martyri Hadrasc Main article: The Kingdom of Hadrasc The Kingdom of Hadrasc is situated in the north and centre of Martyri, bordered along the south by the Silmaríev in the Summer's Reach. * Its capital is Hadracian, currently ruled by Queen Jianne ** Other major cities include: *** Yessefer *** Lova *** Karst Hadrascians, as a general populace, are the least concerned with political machinations and conquest, instead preferring meditation and pacifism, on a path to spiritual growth in connection with nature around them. They are the most well-versed in all forms of magic, and are well-attuned to the flora and fauna that surround them, giving them a special affinity with Moroï and nymphs alike. These people are considered scholars far ahead of their time, and prefer a peaceful means to any end. * Its banner bears the nightheart flower on a circle of gradual gold to amber The Islands The Ironclad Isles - The United Kingdoms of Beltorok and Varida The United Kingdoms of Beltorok and Varida are situated upon the Ironclad Isles, due east of Daedynos. * While the two Kingdoms have been united under the High King Paetr, they have each retained their own capital: ** The capital of Beltorok is Esmirok, and is the current seat of power ** The capital of Varida is Galbrok Though in the past, the Ironclad have had a history of constant civil war and conquest, under High King Paetr, they have turned to a peaceful united country, kept fabulously wealthy owing to their proliferate mining industry, particularly in precious metals and gems. Though there are some that yearn for the days of glorious battle, many Ironclad live happily under Paetr's rule. * Its banner bears the Iron crown encircling the famed double-bladed Varidian axe The Karibori Islands - The Kingdom of Karibor Also known as the Serpent's Kingdom, the Kingdom of Karibor occupies the entirety of the Karibori Island, due west of Daedynos and north of Martyri. * Its capital is Keshi, ruled by the King Garen and his sister-wives Queens Mayve and Danila The Karibori are considered by many across Keleron to be the most backward and strange, owing to the vastly differing ideals of the citizens, including beliefs in polyamory, polygamy and incestuous relations between Karibori citizens. Karibori citizens are treated with little respect and often with more than slight contempt; for this reason they often keep to their own shores, only venturing southwards to Hadrasc for trade on the rare occasion. * Its banner bears a horned ourobouros, with a flaming sword pierced through its head